


Unexpected

by rachel_exe



Series: Valentine's Day one-shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: Levi wakes up to an unexpected proposal.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know it's still early but I wrote this for Valentine's day. I'm going to upload two more Valentine's related one shots, different from this one, so look forward to those if you are interested :)  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Light touches on his skin woke Levi up. They were soft and delicate, tracing the entire curve of his shoulder before going back up to his neck. He wasn’t surprised by the touch as it was a common occurrence ever since he had started to live together with Eren two years before and he loved being woken up in that way almost as much as he loved the man leaving those feather-light kisses on him, so he didn’t move, but stayed as still as possible to bathe in the warm feelings that spread in his chest at Eren’s touch.

The younger man kept kissing Levi’s skin, moving from his shoulder to his nape, right where the undercut Levi wore started. Even behind close eyelids Levi could picture the tender expression on Eren’s face, the way his eyes closed every time he placed a kiss on him. He could sense all the affection Eren put in that simple act of love and he never wanted him to stop. 

When Eren gently nibbled his neck, a sigh escaped Levi’s lips. Levi mentally cursed himself and kept his eyes shut, hoping that Eren hadn’t heard him, but he was wrong and after another kiss he could feel Eren’s lips stretch into a smile. 

“I know you’re awake,” the younger man said. 

“I’m not,” Levi mumbled, hiding his face in the pillow. 

Eren chuckled and kept kissing Levi’s skin, creating a path between his shoulder and nape. It was soothing and relaxing, combined with the warmth underneath the blankets and the heat emanating from Eren’s body close to him, it was the best thing in the world. Levi’s mind was still clouded with sleep so thoughts like his job or responsibilities were at bay and even if they poked their head outside, they were soon cut off by Eren’s touch. 

“Happy Valentine’s day,” Eren whispered, placing more kisses on Levi’s skin. 

Levi grumbled. For him, it was a day like any other, but Eren liked making it special and for all the five years they’d been together, he had always organised something cheesy and romantic, so Levi had gotten used to the tradition. He still didn’t particularly like it, but it had become like that one annoying relative you only see at Christmas and then never speak about for the rest of the year, so he didn’t complain and let Eren plan whatever he wanted. They usually didn’t exchange gifts, but this year Levi had bought something special and the thought of giving it to Eren made his stomach fill with nervousness. 

He buried his face even more in the pillow, fully laying on his stomach, suddenly more awake than before. 

“Are you going to let me see you some time soon?” Eren asked, a note of amusement in his voice. 

Levi grumbled again but turned his face to look at the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Eren’s face was resting on the pillow, brown hair still loose on his shoulders and a bit messy from sleep. He was gently smiling at him and his emerald eyes were trained on Levi. 

“Good morning,” he said and moved closer to him, bringing his face near Levi’s to kiss him. 

Levi held out a hand to push him away. “Morning breath.” 

“I’ve already brushed my teeth and I’m pretty sure you have a whole stash of mints in your bedside table.” 

His breath ghosted on Levi’s face as he spoke and much to Levi’s content, it smelled like mint. 

“Just this once.” 

Neither of them had to go to work and even if he never admitted it, Levi loved morning cuddles, so he turned around to open the first drawer of his bedside table and grabbed a packet of mints, eating a handful before lying down again. 

“May I kiss you now?” Eren asked. 

Levi sucked the mints, a fresh sensation spreading in his mouth and swallowed them when they were all almost finished. 

Eren took that as a yes and once again, he brought his face close to Levi’s, caressing his cheek before kissing him. It was a mere peck on the lips, but it still brought butterflies to Levi’s stomach; it didn’t matter how many times Eren kissed him, it always felt like it was the first time. 

When their lips parted, their eyes met, and the butterflies doubled in Levi’s stomach at seeing Eren looking at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world. 

“I love you,” Levi said. 

“I love you too,” Eren smiled. “You have no idea how much.” 

He pulled Levi into his arms and hugged him so tightly that Levi found it hard to breathe, but he still smiled at him. 

“So, so much,” Eren continued and his voice sounded a bit more broken than before. 

Levi looked at him, frowning for the sudden change. Now that he paid more attention, Eren seemed restless that morning, tormenting his bottom lip as if he was deciding on something and continuously moving his gaze on Levi’s face. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Levi,” he finally went on, eyes now fixed on Levi’s. “I want to wake up next to you every morning and be with you in the good and the bad times, and just love you until my heart will beat and tell you how much I love you until I can breathe.” 

“What are you talking about?” Levi asked, more confused than before. He was used to Eren’s fits of affection, but this was different. 

“I had the whole day planned, but…” Eren let Levi go and turned to his bedside table. He rummaged through it until he retreated his hand with a velvety box in it. Levi’s breath hitched in his throat. They had talked about getting married a few times, but he wasn’t expecting it at all. 

Eren looked at him with eyes full worry and love as he opened the small box to reveal a silver ring. It was simple and elegant, it didn’t stand out too much, but it was perfect for Levi. 

“Will you marry me, Levi?” 

Levi felt his eyes sting with tears he struggled to hold back. 

“You, asshole,” he said, pushing Eren away. “Why the fuck are you asking me this now? I haven’t brushed my teeth yet and I’m still in my pyjamas.” 

“I love how you start offending me when you’re embarrassed,” Eren smiled. 

“I’m not embarrassed, idiot,” Levi said, averting his gaze. “I…” he turned around and opened his own drawer, producing a small box similar to Eren’s. 

It was Eren’s time to be surprised and he loudly gasped when Levi opened the box to show a silver ring like the one Eren had bought him. 

“Levi…” Eren’s voice was even more broken now and his eyes were watering. 

“I wanted to be the one to propose to you, but you just had to be the little shit you usually are.” 

“I say yes,” Eren eagerly said with his eyes filling with tears. “What do you say?” 

“Do you think I’m going to say no after buying a ring for you?” Levi retorted, but he was feeling emotional as well. “Of course I’m saying yes.” 

Tears were now falling from Eren’s eyes and Levi wiped them away with his thumb. What was happening was surreal, he wasn’t expecting to wake up to a marriage proposal, but he couldn’t say it was a bad a way to wake up. He loved Eren and he knew he would have never loved anyone else as much as him. 

“Let me put the ring on you,” Eren said, sitting on the bed and wiping away the last tears that were wetting his cheeks. 

Levi sat up as well, giving his left hand to Eren. The other man took it, caressing it gently before kissing each knuckle and then he slipped the ring on him. The feeling was foreign to Levi, he had never worn rings, but this was one he wouldn’t have minded having for the rest of his life. 

“Give me yours now.” 

Eren held out his left hand as well and Levi took it. It was smooth and warm, just like Eren. He put the silver band on Eren’s left ring finger and then stared at it. The silver band was small and had nothing out of the ordinary, but it was the key to his future life with Eren. 

He raised his eyes to meet Eren’s and this time he couldn’t help the tears that fell from them. Eren dried them off and then cupped his face, kissing him with lips that tasted like salt. 

When their lips parted Eren looked at him with such a bright smile that Levi couldn’t help the way his own lips curved upwards and the warm feeling that spread in his chest at the thought of waking up to that smile for the rest of his life. 

“I love you so much,” Eren said, tackling Levi to the bed as he covered him in kisses. First on his neck then on his cheeks, nose and forehead before bringing their lips together once more, muffling Levi’s complaints. 

The touch was soft and delicate, slow compared to the previous ones and Levi lost himself in it. Right in that moment what had happened truly settled in him and it made him euphoric. He couldn’t wait to see what life had in store for him and Eren, what new paths would open his way, but whatever happened, he knew he would have had Eren beside him and that was enough for him. 

The sudden realisation made Levi’s lips more eager and desperate. He craved more of Eren, just a light touch wasn’t enough for him and his tongue darted out to probe Eren’s mouth. Eren didn’t shy away and their tongues met, feeding the need that was surging in Levi. They sought each other, tongues sliding together and hands touching as if neither believed that this was reality and was afraid the other would vanish if the kiss stopped. 

This was reality, though, and when their lips parted and Levi opened his eyes, Eren was still in front of him. His emerald eyes were always so expressive, they conveyed Eren’s emotions more than his words ever did, and now they told Levi Eren had had the same epiphany, the same realisation that what had happened was real and tangible and he could see it right before him. 

Their mouths met again but this time just for a quick moment, before Eren was leaving open-mouthed kisses on Levi’s neck. Levi tilted his head to expose more of his skin and Eren bit and sucked, leaving wet patches behind him and igniting Levi’s skin. He then licked his way up to Levi’s ear and his saliva cooled down the fires his lips had lit. 

“I really want to fuck my fiancé right now,” he said in a sultry way. 

“That makes two of us,” Levi grinned and bucked his hips upwards. 

They both groaned at the contact, their cocks already half hard in their pyjama pants. Eren moved away from Levi’s ear and kissed his mouth again, nibbling Levi’s bottom lip before rolling his tongue inside. He continued to rock his hips, but the friction wasn’t enough for Levi. He needed to feel more of Eren and without any clothes between them, so when Eren broke the kiss and started to travel down his body he heaved a sigh of relief anticipating what was coming. 

He spread his legs and kept his eyes on Eren as he pulled down his pyjamas and underwear, freeing his cock. Eren met his eyes and confidently grinned before licking a stripe up Levi’s erection, starting from the base and circling the tip to wipe away the pre-come that had gathered there. The grin had already made Levi’s head spin, but the wet tongue on his cock voided it of all thoughts. 

When Eren took him deeper into his mouth, Levi groaned as an inviting heat surrounded him and he bucked his hips to feel more of it. His cock rubbed against the roof of Eren’s mouth and he had to close his eyes as a shock of pleasure travelled up his body, making his legs and lips tremble. 

Eren continued to suck him, taking him deeper until Levi’s cock hit the back of his throat. It was taking all of Levi’s willpower not to come then and there. The heat and tightness around him were consuming him and his mind was too gone to control his body. The only thing that prevented him from coming apart was Eren’s mouth slowly pulling away from him and leaving his cock covered in saliva that was soon cooling. 

He opened his eyes and watched as Eren licked his underside again, right where his vein was and then moved to his thighs, biting the sensitive skin in a way that sent more shocks of pleasure up Levi’s body. 

As Levi kept his eyes trained on him, he noticed the evident bulge in Eren’s pants where a wet patch was already forming. He gently pushed Eren away from him as the urge to feel him under his fingertips directed his movements. 

“Let me touch you too,” he said in a raspy voice. 

The questioning look on Eren’s face turned into anticipation as he bit his reddened bottom lip and moved up to Levi’s face to kiss him. 

“I’m not done with you yet,” he said as their lips parted. “But I have an idea.” 

He moved away from Levi and laid on his side of the bed, his cock forming a clear tent in his pants. His hair spread on the pillow and his lips were still red, matching the colour of his cheeks. The vision made Levi’s chest tighten. Eren was always so beautiful, so endearing, everything about him turned him on, especially that grin Eren always had when they shared these moments, the one that showed he knew how much Levi wanted him, but also assured Levi that he wanted him in the same way. 

“Come here,” Eren beckoned. 

Levi moved on top of him, placing his hands on both sides of Eren’s face and looking into his eyes. 

“The other way around,” Eren said, grinning. 

Levi was confused for a second before his eyes lit up with understanding, but his brow furrowed. 

“I haven’t showered yet,” he said. 

“You showered last night before going to bed.” 

“Yeah, but it was eight hours ago.” 

Eren rolled his eyes. “It’s fine, don’t worry.” 

Levi narrowed his eyes. He wanted Eren to reach the deepest parts of his body with his tongue, his whole body shook with anticipation, but a part of him was painfully aware that he wasn’t the cleanest he could be. 

“Please,” Eren pleaded with eyes so honest that Levi’s resolve started to crumble and when Eren tenderly smiled at him he admitted defeat. 

“Fine,” he said. 

“You won’t regret it,” Eren winked and pecked his lips. 

Levi turned around, shifting back until his ass was right in front of Eren’s face and he had Eren’s cock in front of his. 

“Perfect,” Eren said, lowering Levi’s clothes and caressing his buttcheeks. 

“Shut up,” Levi retorted as his cheeks heated up. 

“Why? This is the best view,” Eren replied, and kissed each globe. 

“Just get on with it before I change my mind.” 

Eren chuckled and his breath ghosted on Levi’s skin, making him shiver. Eren’s hands were caressing his hips, slowly making their way down to his ass and moving close to his entrance. Levi’s body was shaken by more shivers and when Eren spread his cheeks and blew over his hole, his limbs trembled, and he had to bite his lip to hold back a groan. 

His efforts were nullified when Eren licked a stripe up his crease and Levi dropped his head, lips parting in a low moan to give voice to the tide of pleasure that was rising. Eren continued to lap at his hole, prodding his entrance with the tip of his tongue, barely going past the ring of muscles and teasing Levi until he couldn’t stand the light touch anymore. He pushed his hips backwards and could feel Eren’s grin on his skin, but he was past the point of being ashamed of asking Eren things when they were in bed, or at least when he couldn’t see his face. 

Eren’s grip on his waist tightened to keep him from moving again and his tongue finally breached past the puckered hole, making the tide rise even more. It wasn’t a water tide, it was like lava that made Levi’s body burn with desire and with each flick of Eren’s tongue, it threatened to overflow. 

Levi was sure Eren could feel it too with the way his skin was on fire, but his tongue was still working him open, lapping and sucking his hole as if it was his mission in life. Maybe the noises coming out from Levi’s mouth were spurring him on as every time a particularly needy moan spilled out of Levi’s lips, he doubled his efforts and Levi could swear his tongue plunged in deeper. 

A scorching heat was coiling in Levi’s belly, slowly making its way out of his body. He knew he was probably dripping pre-come on Eren’s T-shirt, but it was getting harder and harder to hold back. Eren’s touch felt too good, the way his tongue thrust in and out of him or flattened on his hole made his body overheat and he didn’t want to stop feeling that way. 

Right when he thought he was about to let himself go and burst open, Eren’s tongue retreated for good, leaving him empty and suddenly the tide was lowering. 

“Didn’t you say you wanted to touch me as well?” Eren said in a voice that was too normal compared to Levi’s. 

“Yeah, well, you really know how to use that tongue,” Levi replied. 

“Thanks, babe,” Eren said, kissing Levi’s ass. “Feel free to use yours whenever you want.” 

Levi turned his attention to the bulge in Eren’s pants that was right in front of him. On the grey fabric he could clearly see a wet patch of what he assumed was pre-come. In his moment of ecstasy he had been too blissed out and had almost forgotten about it, but now that his mind was starting to function again, he remembered why they were in that position in the first place. 

He shoved down Eren’s pyjamas and underwear to reveal his straining erection, so hard it looked almost painful. Eren hissed when the air hit his skin and he dig his nails in Levi’s waist as if trying to control himself. Levi stroked him a few times, thumbing the head and spreading the liquid down the skin. 

Eren’s legs tensed beneath him as another sigh left his lips and the sound was all the encouragement Levi needed. His tongue darted out to lick the tip of Eren’s cock, tasting the salty pre-come that kept oozing from it. He closed his lips around it and gave a tentative suck, eliciting more moans from Eren. 

The man didn’t keep still though, and Levi soon felt Eren’s tongue prod his entrance once again together with one of his fingers. The stretch wasn’t too uncomfortable and Eren’s finger coated with saliva easily thrust in and out. This time Levi didn’t let Eren’s touch carry him away and he used his own tongue to give pleasure to his new fiancé. 

With Eren’s cock still in his hand, he licked down the sides, leaving little kisses every once in a while before going back to the head. He closed his lips around it and took more of Eren into his mouth, using his tongue to easily slide down. 

When his cock hit the back of Levi’s throat, Eren’s movements stuttered and his moan vibrated through Levi’s body as similar sensations took over them both. 

Saliva dribbled down Eren’s cock, pooling at the base and Levi used it to stroke the parts he couldn’t reach with his mouth. He moved lower to fondle Eren’s balls and was rewarded with a particular groan that forced Eren’s mouth away from him. He sucked and bobbed his head up and down, always using his tongue to help him with the motion. 

“You sure know how to use your tongue too,” Eren groaned and from the way his voice almost broke, Levi could tell he was doing a good job. 

He continued his ministrations, sucking and licking Eren’s cock while his hand touched other parts of his body. Eren’s finger still thrusted in and out of him, but without his mouth and soon was joined by another one. He was slightly disappointed by it, he enjoyed Eren rimming him way too much, but he could feel the fingers reach inside of him and the anticipation of what was to come overpowered anything else. 

Eren scissored him and massaged his walls until his fingers hit Levi’s prostate, making the tide rise once again. Levi clenched around him and he had to pull away from Eren’s cock in an intense need for air. The moans that left his mouth as Eren kept pressing that spot filled the room and he was once again dangerously close to come. 

“Eren, enough.” 

His hand was still and his whole body was clenching with the effort of keeping it under control, but he wasn’t ready to come yet. He wanted to feel more of Eren inside of him, he needed him to reach deeper into his body and feel his weight on him as they both came apart. 

Eren’s fingers left him, making him feel empty but he knew it wouldn’t be for too long. He climbed down from Eren and slumped on the bed, gasping for air, cock hard and begging for release. 

“Was it good?” Eren asked with his chest heaving irregularly and his cheeks red. 

“You’re always good to me,” Levi replied and grabbed his T-shirt to bring their lips together. 

Unlike what they had just done, the kiss was slow and tender, making Levi’s heart swell with affection that warmed him for entirely different reasons. He wasn’t lying when he said Eren was always good to him, no one had ever made him feel that way and his love for him was unprecedented. 

When their lips parted, Eren rested his forehead on Levi’s, noses brushing against each other. 

“I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too.” 

Eren kissed him again and then turned to his bedside table to take the condoms and lube. Levi discarded his clothes, even his T-shirt that was uncomfortably clinging to him. Eren then started to work him open with skilled fingers that had trained on his body for years and now knew exactly where to touch. He worked fast but meticulously, both eager to finally be together, and Levi came apart under him. He met Eren’s fingers with every thrust and more than once moans escaped his sealed lips. 

When Eren was finally done he undressed as well and wore a condom before aligning with Levi’s entrance. His lips were glistening with saliva and his hair was stuck to his forehead and neck because of the sweat, but he still looked so good that Levi didn’t mind it one bit. 

Their eyes met as Eren pushed inside, slowly entering Levi and only stopping when he was balls deep inside of him. Levi’s walls clamped around him and the feeling was almost too much for him as he once again ached for release. 

Eren brought their mouths together, tongues sliding against each other and hands searching their bodies. Levi clung to his shoulders, pulling Eren closer to him and when their lips parted he could see the ring on his finger. It filled him again with emotions and he kissed Eren once more as his eyes stung with tears. Eren’s love always had an overwhelming effect on him, like he was being completely covered by a warm blanket and he just wanted to hide from the rest of the world underneath it with Eren’s lips on his own and his body pressed on him. 

When their lips parted again, Eren’s hips began to move, pulling out of Levi before pushing back in with increasing speed. Levi threw his head on the pillow as the feeling of Eren rocking in and out of him overwhelmed his senses. He met him at every thrust while his moans echoed in the room and mixed with Eren’s. 

Eren knew his body like the back on his hand and quickly found his prostate, pounding into that spot as he brought Levi close to the edge. He kissed Levi’s exposed neck and left behind him a trail of wet kisses that was often interrupted by groans when Levi clamped around him. 

The tide inside of Levi rose again, but this time he didn’t try to stop it. His whole body burned with pleasure and begged for release. He lifted his head to kiss Eren again; he wanted to feel him on every inch of his skin and Eren eagerly complied. Their tongues met in a sloppy kiss that didn’t last long as they both gasped for air. 

He kept his eyes on Eren and watched how his features contorted with the effort of holding on for even just a second longer. Levi loved seeing him that way, aware that he was the one making him come apart like that. He loved how Eren’s brow furrowed and how he bit his bottom lip while he kept thrusting into him right where he knew Levi enjoyed it the most. 

Holding back was getting harder and harder and Levi just wanted to let go. He could tell Eren was feeling the same as his thrusts were getting less sharp and his name came out of his mouth in a needy tone, like a plea for release. Levi reached between them and finally stoked his neglected cock. Pre-come had been gathering on the tip for quite some time and had joined the sweat on his stomach. 

“Yes, Levi,” Eren breathed when he noticed Levi stroking himself. 

His thrusts were hard and fast on Levi’s prostate once again. It was all Levi needed to let himself be overwhelmed by his orgasm and crying Eren’s name he came, hot spurts of cum landing on his chest. Eren fucked him through it before his movements stuttered and he came as well with Levi’s name on his lips. 

Levi felt his body weightless, his limbs were like jelly and all he could do was lie on the bed as he came down from his high, trying to catch his breath. Eren had managed to pull out of him before collapsing on the bed next to him, hair stuck to his forehead and eyes closed. He still was the most beautiful man Levi had ever seen and his lips morphed into a smile as he reminded himself that he was going to wake up next to him for the rest of his life. 

Eren slowly opened his eyes and looked at him with a smile on his face that made Levi’s heart flutter. Levi moved closer to him, drawn by his warmth and pulled the covers over them. Even if Eren had cleaned the cum off of him, he still felt sticky and disgusting, but he would have never passed on an opportunity to cuddle up with him. He buried his face in Eren’s chest, resting his head on the man’s forearm while Eren wrapped his free arm around him and kissed his hair. 

“I love you,” he said. 

“Me too.” 

“I had the whole day planned for us, but now I wouldn’t mind if we just stayed in bed,” Eren said, lightly caressing Levi’s back. 

“Me too,” Levi replied again as he shivered under Eren’s touch. 

“I mean, I’ve already done the one thing I was looking forward the most.” 

Levi’s attention turned to the ring on his finger and he stared at it. He was almost surprised by the view, it was still weird seeing the jewel there, but it also felt right, and his chest filled with joy at the sight. 

He looked up from the ring and was met by Eren’s loving gaze and tender smile. Levi found himself at a loss for words. Conveying what he was feeling seemed impossible, so he simply kissed Eren’s mouth, lightly pressing his lips against Eren’s as his hand went to cup the man’s face. 

Eren hummed into the kiss and pressed Levi on the mattress, lips still touching. When the kiss broke, Levi softly smiled at him and ran a hand through Eren’s long hair, brushing his cheek as he did so. 

“I wouldn’t mind if we stayed in bed either,” he said. 

Eren smiled at him and kissed his lips again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated :)  
> [ My Tumblr ](https://rachel--exe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
